Split Up
by beelzenef2010
Summary: Based on the last episode of season 2, where the castaways split into two groups of four. Please R&R! I FINALLY updated! It's worth reading! :
1. New Lives, and a Nasty Fall

**Hey guys! Okay, I just want to let you know that this is based in the last episode of season 2, it is where the castaways split into two groups, Melissa, Jackson, Abby and Eric tour the island in search of rescue, and Daley, Nathan, Taylor and Lex stay waiting for rescue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flight 29 Down, or any of the characters. If I did, Jackson wouldn't have annualled the 'no couples rule!' :P**

--------------------------------------29DWN---------------------------------------

This was it. This was it, Daley thought as four of the castaways made their way across the sandy desert, in search of rescue. We will never see them again. Something bad will happen, and one of them will get hurt. I can just feel it.

Nathan came and sat down, next to Daley. "You know, we will see them again, and they will survive; we know Jackson is organised and a good leader, Abby is brave and orientated, Melissa is the one who keeps the peace, and Eric… well he's just… you know, Eric! You can guarantee that we will see them soon."

Daley looked Nathan in the eyes. She liked the way he always thought of what she was thinking before she had chance to say it out loud. Nathan smiled.

"Don't worry Day. They'll be fine. Come and have something to eat."

Nathan was the only one who called her Day. Daley smiled, and came with him back to camp.

--------------------------------------29DWN---------------------------------------

Taylor and Lex were already there, sat in the shelter that they had built, just a few days ago. When all seven of them had worked together. When they were all safe. Lex was sketching ideas of a shelter for the chicken, so it would be protected against storms.

"Lex? Like, why can't you let the chicken sleep in the tent with us? I mean, chickens don't eat meat, do they?" Taylor questioned Lex. Lex looked at Taylor, and sighed.

"For the umpteenth time, Taylor, you were afraid when the goanna was in the tent. If you are asleep, and you feel something moving around in the tent, that isn't Daley, Nathan or me, then you'll scream. We don't want to frighten the chicken."

Daley and Nathan came and sat on one of the bamboo sticks that Lex was planning to use for the chicken's shelter. Daley laughed.

"Okay guys, I think we'll be eating fruit again tonight!"

--------------------------------------29DWN---------------------------------------

A few kilometres away, Melissa, Eric, Jackson and Abby, were also settling in for the night and setting up their tent. Abby complained, pretty much all of the journey, on how they had brought too many things, and this was slowing them down, so all of them were exhausted, and sick of listening to Abby.

"You know, if you hadn't brought that tent, we wouldn't have to stop and waste half an hour putting it up! We could've just carried on with our journey!" he complained.

"Abby! For the zillionth time! Where would we sleep?" replied Jackson and Eric, for probably the zillionth time as well.

"Argh! You just don't get it! We are trying to find rescue, not trying to survive at the same time!"

Melissa had really had enough.

"Guys! I am going into the jungle to look for firewood. I'll be right back!"

Melissa left the other three arguing, and went off in search of firewood. She had travelled not that far, but it was getting dark very quickly, and she soon found herself without any ways too see in the dark. She had forgotten the flashlight!

"Guys? Guys? Help! I don't have a flashlight! Can you hear me? Jackson? Abby? Eric?" she called frantically. She ran in different directions, forgetting where she had come from.

She slipped.

She fell.

Slam.

--------------------------------------29DWN---------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading guys! Chapter 2 coming soon! I need to finish writing it. :P**


	2. Reality and a Dream

**Same scenario as before! R&R!**

Slam.

Melissa hit the ground with a thud. She appeared to have fallen of a short cliff. She lay there, still shocked from the fall, tears streaming down her eyes. _This is it_, she thought. _This is it. I am going to die here, right here right now in this very spot._ She had had enough. She tried getting up, but her arms and legs wouldn't work. They were probably just as shocked as she was.

Ten minutes passed, and there was no sign of the others. Melissa forced her arms to move, but she couldn't. It was like there was a giant boulder lying on her, and she was trapped underneath it. Twenty minutes. Melissa was beginning to get lonely, and her back ached. She felt something trickling down her neck, and onto the ground. _Blood_ she thought. Great. So much for survival. Thirty minutes. Forty.

"Melissa?"

--------------------------------------29DWN---------------------------------------

_Nathan and Daley were walking alone on the beach together, ther hands entwined _(is that a word?)_ in each others'. They smiled at each other, and laughed together._

"_Daley?" Nathan said._

"_Mhmm?"_

"_I… I… I like you a lot. Not just as a friend. I... really have feelings for you. I mean, it's okay if you don't like me, its just…"_

_He was cut off by Daley pressing her lips against his. They wrapped their arms around each other and were locked in a tight embrace. They moved closer and closer to each other…_

"Nathan? NATHAN!"

"Hmm wha?" Nathan said.

He had been having dreams about Daley. Ever since Jackson became leader, he had grown feelings for her. He had been wanting to tell her how much he liked her, but never had enough courage.

"NATHAN!"

"Taylor, please shut up…" Daley whispered. "It's the middle of the night!"

"Yeah, but Nathan is lying on my sleeping bag. Why can't he just sleep on his own?"

_Crap._ Nathan thought. _I was having such a good dream. Why don't I have the courage to tell Daley how much I like her?_

"NATHAN!"

**Sorry it's so short guys, but I need to save my good ideas for the other chapters. :)**

**Keep reading and don't forget to R&R! Thankyou! Love you guys!**


	3. Rescue and a Snory Roommate

**Keep on reading guys! R&R at the end!**

"Melissa?"

Torchlight flooded over the edge of the cliff. There were a few rustling sounds, and Jackson's head appeared at the top. His face turned into shock. His mouth fell open.

"MELISSA!" he screamed.

Melissa woke up. She had been sleeping. After all, there was nothing else she could do. Her body wouldn't move the way she wanted it to. Her arms and legs felt heavy. She was alone at the bottom of a steep cliff.

"Melissa! Can you hear me? I am going to get you out!"

Melissa couldn't reply. She was in too much pain. She tried moving her arm to let Jackson acknowledge that she was alive. It moved an inch. _It's not broken!_ Melissa thought happily.

"Thank God! You're alive!" Jackson said. In just a few moments, a rope dangled across the side of the cliff.

"Jackson? Jackson? Are you there? Have you found her? Where are you?"

It was Abby, coming to see if Jackson had found Melissa.

"She's over here. She fell into this ditch. I'm going down there to get her out! Tie the end of this rope around that tree."

"Melissa? M-e-l-i-s-s-a! Jackson? Abby? You found her?"

Eric's familiar voice floated over the edge of the cliff. For once in her life, Melissa was glad that he was here.

"Eric! Grab that rope. Abby, you too. When I say, pull us up. Got it?" Jackson said.

"Got it."

There was a swoosh sound, and in a moment, two very dirty Nike runners appeared at Melissa's head.

"Don't move her Jackson! You don't know whether her body is broken!" Eric shouted.

"I'll… I'll t-try to g-get up." Melissa stammered. Her whole body hurt with the effort. She managed a small crouching position. Her body felt weak. Her arms and legs felt as though they were going to drop off.

"Melissa? I have to carry you the rest of the way up the cliff." Jackson said. He paused for a moment. "Hold onto me, and the other two will pull us up. Are… are you alright?"

Melissa was in great pain. Tears were running down her face. "Jackson?" she said, "I need help. I can't walk. My legs… feel broken."

"Jackson carefully lifted Melissa up, and carried her to the rope. He tied it around his waist, and gripped Melissa firmly. "Ready?" he said.

"Ready." Melissa whispered.

"Pull?" asked Abby.

"Go for it."

-----------------------------------Flight29Down------------------------------------

Daley woke up. Taylor was snoring loudly. _Argh. _She thought. _I'm awake. And I was having a great dream too._ She sat up and looked at the sleeping figures in the tent. Lex, Taylor… but where was Nathan?

Nathan was sat outside on the sand, watching the bright orange sun creep up over the horizon. _You don't get sunrises like these back in Los Angeles, _he thought. He heard a familiar sound behind him. Someone was unzipping the tent. He looked around. It was Daley.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"Nah. Taylor snores a lot."

Daley laughed. She liked spending time with Nathan. She sat down next to him.

"Yeah. That's what woke me up. So how long have you been out here?"

" 'Bout an hour. I couldn't get back to sleep. How come you came out here?"

"I… I was worried because you weren't in the tent with us. I thought you'd… you'd run away." Daley said. "I mean, it was a silly thing for me to think really. I know you wouldn't do that, right?"

Nathan was amazed at how much Daley cared about him. He forgot to answer.

"Nathan?"

"Huh?"

Daley smiled. "I think you need to go back to bed!" she said.

Nathan smiled back.

There was a few seconds of silence. Each of them were wondering how to tell the other how much they cared about the other.

"Nathan?"

"Day?"

"I know it's a bit weird, but…" Daley started.

"… I have feelings for you." Nathan ended.

They both looked at each other, and smiled. Daley rested her head on Nathan's shoulder, and the two of them watched a beautiful sunrise.

**Nearly there! Lol please R&R! Byee!**


	4. Arguments, and life at the 'resort'

**RR at the end folks! Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

"_Guys! I am going into the jungle to look for firewood. I'll be right back!"_

_Melissa looked around. Greenery surrounded her at every angle. Everywhere she walked, there was green. Green bush, green trees, green grass, green… everything. Melissa smiled. There isn't this much green in Los Angeles, not even in spring, she thought._

_She carried on walking through the green jungle, occasionally stopping for a rest. Finally she spotted some firewood, not too far away, but it was beginning to go dark. Should I go back? She thought. She called out to the others, but there was no reply. She turned over, tripped over a rock and fell backwards, into the darkness._

_Slam._

"Melissa?"

Melissa lifted her head from the pillow. She had been having flashbacks since the day she fell, and Jackson and the others rescued her.

"Mel? Can you hear me? We're thinking about heading west along the beach. Are you up for it?"

It was Eric. He was holding a plate of fruit out to Melissa.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"About two days. I… we were really worried about you."

Two days? She thought. Two days?

"Ermm… can you get up or anything? I mean, well you don't have to, but Abby is chucking a sad at us saying that we should just carry you, and if you don't get a move on and get better, she is planning on leaving you here. Seriously. I mean, sometimes she is really bossy."

Melissa laughed. Her chest hurt. She sat up. _Man I'm hungry!_ She thought.

"Wow, you can move! When we found you, you were like, paralysed or something!"

"Yeah. It felt like someone was pushing my arms down, and I couldn't move them. So what's with Abby anyway? I mean, you can see I'm still weak! We looked after her!" Melissa grabbed some fruit, and hobbled out of the tent.

"Come on Jackson! We really can't waste time! What if the others are in danger, or trapped under some rocks, or hurt! Get a move on!"

Jackson was outside, packing all the gear up into one big heavy bag. Jackson looked frustrated and tired, like she had been bossing him around all day.

"Three guesses who'll be carrying that heavy pack!" Eric whispered to Melissa.

"You only need one guess!" she replied.

Jackson looked up. He rushed towards Melissa, and hugged her. It was either because he was glad to be away from Abby, or that he missed her being around.

"Melissa!" he said. "Wow, I can't believe… you're walking! Well, you know what I mean! Can I get you anything? Food, water? I am SO glad you are back with us!"

Abby scowled.

"Well, now that you're alive, you can help Jackson lug all this gear to the top of that mountain. We need to get there by tonight." she said.

Abby pointed to the left of her. There was a huge hill towering above them. _That's funny. _Melissa thought. _I didn't see that before._

"Abby! Can't you see that Melissa still needs some time to recover?" Jackson said, still holding onto Melissa, like he could never let go. Melissa began to feel a little bit weird around Abby. _Why was she being so mean?_

"Well she should have a fair share of work! Here we are all slaving away for her, and she does nothing in return?"

"Shut up Abby! Stop being so bossy!"

"No I will not shut up Jackson! You're only defending her because you like her!"

Jackson blushed.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Eric said. "Calm down you two! Just keep things to yourself, okay!"

"Well, you're not being much of a help either Eric!" Abby yelled.

"Lay off Eric! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Jackson replied.

"Exactly my point! He hasn't done anything right either! In fact, he hasn't done ANYHTING!"

Melissa felt horrible. Was this her fault? Why was everyone shouting? Was there something that the others weren't telling her?

"QUIET!"

-----------------------------------Flight29Down------------------------------------

Lex ran across the beach to the place where the hen was. The shelter for the hen had finally been built, and everyone had helped. Things were going so much better now that they were a foursome. The only bad thing was that Daley's democracy was going down the drain. As there was an even amount of people, it was hard to choose what to do, or make the right decisions. Lex had left the other three on the beach, pondering over how to govern themselves, until the others came back. If they came back.

The hen had laid three eggs since he last checked on her. Three eggs only. It had been two days, and only three eggs. Lex remembered the last time that the chicken had laid an egg. Abby stole it off the group, and ate it before anyone had a say. Lex smiled. He did sort of miss the others, but they were a little bit bossy.

**Taylor's Video Diary**

_Wow. The others have been gone three days now. We are actually doing really well without them. No offence. Abby was different, and we didn't like the way things were going with ther. She was so rude, I mean, she like, ate that egg and it so wasn't hers. Anyway, I think there is something going on between Daley and Nathan. I know Nathan likes Daley, but Daley liking Nathan? Weird hey!_

_I wonder how Eric is doing. I miss him. In a friendly way. I guess. Maybe he thinks about me? Why did he leave us? We were a team, him and me. I just wish we were home, and everything was back to normal, and I could be with my family and my friends and this whole thing never happened._

**End of Taylor's Video Diary**

To be continued…

**Well guys! I'm sorry it took so long for me to write such a short(ish) story, but I have been so busy with my band recently! I hope you like the stuff happening between Jackson/Melissa/Abby. Wait till you read the next surprise! Can't wait! Please RR!**


	5. A disturbing secret, and a kiss

:) **I am so sorry about the wait! My computer had 8000 viruses on it, and I needed to call PC Doctor!! Enjoy!**

---------------------------------------------F29DWN-------------------------------------------

"QUIET!"

Melissa yelled as loud as she could. Everyone stoped in mid-sentence and stared at her. Jackson let go of her, astonished that someone so weak could make a huge sound.

"Look, Abby, what exactly is your problem? Why are you being so mean to Jackson?"

This time it was Abby's turn to blush. She walked up to Melissa, and stared coldly into her eyes, "Stay out of it, this is between me and Jackson. You have nothing to do with it."

"Yeah she does!" Eric said. "Without Melissa, you wouldn't really be in this mess, would you?"

Abby looked at Eric, with the same cold, hard stare she gave Melissa.

"Just shut up Eric! You, I can safely say, have nothing to do with it either!"

Abby ran off, surprisingly not crying from her embarrassment.

Jackson picked up a rock, and skipped it into the ocean

"Damn girls," he muttered.

Melissa felt faint. All that shouting and screaming made her dizzy.

"Well. I guess I'll go pack then." she said to no-one in particular.

Eric followed her into the tent.

"You don't know what all the shouting is about, do you?" he asked Melissa.

Melissa turned to look at Eric. It sounded as if she needed to know this, or if she should've known this a long time ago.

"No. No I don't, Eric. Do I need to know?" she asked.

Eric smiled, and took a seat in the tent. "Ok I'll just get it out, I can't wait any longer." He sighed. "Abby had a huge crush on Jackson, but when she found out that he liked you, the other day, she totally went crazy, and tried to win Jackson back."

"Win him back?"

Eric put his hand over his mouth. "You didn't know that either? Jackson and Abby used to go out, before you noticed him at the school. She is kinda jealous now, 'cos her ex likes someone else."

"Crap."

---------------------------------------------F29DWN-------------------------------------------

Back at the 'resort', the others were getting along great. No more fuss, no more fighting, and they had finally found a new place to gather food! A whole new part of the jungle they had never visited before.

It was Nathan and Daley's turn to gather the food today, so the two went off together into the jungle. Daley looked back at Nathan. He was behind her carrying the bag they used to carry the food in. So far it was empty. They hadn't reached the new food stash yet. They had been walking for about ten minutes when Daley couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Nathan?" she said. "I was wondering. You know about the other night? What you said… is… is it true? Or were you just half asleep?"

Nathan laughed. "Daley, it doesn't have to be true if you don't want it to be! I like you, and I am not afraid to let it show."

He put his arms around her back, and pulled her closer to him.

"Do you like me back?" he asked.

Daley laughed too. She reached up and kissed Nathan on the lips. They passionately kissed each other, occasionally coming up for air. They loved each other, and have done for a long time.

"Daley?" Nathan asked when they came up for air.

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two headed back to camp and completely forgot about getting the food.

---------------------------------------------F29DWN-------------------------------------------

**Well, that's the end of another short chapter! I have wanted to post this for ages! Sorry my story is not up to its normal standards, but it is 7:00 in the morning, and I am still half asleep! RR and I will write soon. I think. Whatever! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Feelings and Longing for a Friend

Abby looked at the couple just ahead of her, laughing, giggling about something or other. She felt her cheeks burning, and her eyes stinging. Why did she still feel about Jackson this way? She thought she was over him? Maybe Jackson just being around Melissa was beginning to annoy her a bit. Was she jealous?

Looking at them together, Jackson helping Melissa trudge through the jungle with her sore foot was enough to make her sick. Why did he like her for god's sake? _What about me?_ She thought. _I'm much prettier, smarter and funnier than her. What does he see in her? _

_No, that's horrible_ she corrected herself._ This isn't what relationships are meant to be about! I like Melissa. I really do. And Jackson. Why am I so jealous?_

Eric, who was slowly and lazily pacing through the thick mass of trees, was sneaking looks at the expression on Abby's face as she looked at the happy couple. It was more of a "She's going down!" expression, mixed with, "I'm so better than her." Eric smiled, wondering what was going on in her head. He picked up a small stone, and chucked it at the back of Jackson's head. It got him between the neck instead.

"What the...?"

Abby turned to Eric and laughed; something she hadn't done in a long time. Eric was funny. He always knew what to do when there were awkward moments. Eric smiled back, knowing that he was now on Abby's good side.

------------------------------------F29DWN-------------------------------------

Camp was boring as usual. Wake up, do chores, eat, sleep. Same old routine everyday. Except for the fact that Daley and Nathan did all of their jobs together, smiling, blowing kisses, waving lovingly... all of that yucky stuff. Taylor on the other hand felt lonely. She longed to see Eric again, get up to mischief with him, all that. Sigh.


End file.
